Complicated
by hiilove9lives
Summary: Chloe and Alek are living together in the penthouse for a month or more . No school, no Valentina, and no Meredith. Brian will be in this but he will NOT ruin Chalek moments. R&R PM me if you have ideas!
1. Just Friends

**Hello. Thanks for reading my story :) you're probably not reading this but thanks.**

Chloe's Pov

"Mom are you home?" I asked walking in the house from my "date" with Brian, okay well it wasn't really a date more of a awkward night full of silence, I we didn't even get to eat it was so awkward.

"Hello? Mom? Are you here?" I yelled walking up the stairs to check in her bedroom to see if she was sleeping, but she wasn't. This was a little bit scary, she was always home. So I went inside her room and there was a tiny purple note that said,

Chloe,

Sorry I didn't call or leave you dinner but I have a very important business meeting in Florida and I wont be back for a few weeks. I have asked Valentina if you could stay with her and she said it would be no problem. Sorry Honey

Love you,

Mom

Since it was only 10:30 I decided to take a shower then eat some leftover pizza from the other night. After my nice and warm shower I changed into my Pj's which consisted of navy blue sweatpants and a black tank top. Walking downstairs at night was never scary for me until a few months ago. I didn't know if a murder was going to kill me while I was looking in the refrigerator or what. But since Alek was on Uniter Duty tonight I figured it was fine to snack on some food.

"Ugh" I mentally screamed as I was looking in my fridge. My mother has eaten all of my pepperoni pizza and left me with her disgusting broccoli covered one.

"Hmm… 10:45 maybe Alek wants to go get some food…" I said to myself

"I would love to get some food with you Chloe King" Alek said smirking and scaring me half to death.

*Screamish sound (like and eep)*

"Thanks for the heart attack…" I said glairing at him

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go change and we can go." I said as he sat down to watch tv.

Alek's Pov

Oh my god. I think she's mad at me. What do I do?! Wait why am I nervous? Its just Chloe… Do I like Chloe? It doesn't matter if I like her or not she'll just end up breaking me heart again to hang out with that inferior human. What does she see in him anyway? Doesn't she know she can never be with him? Why can't she see that she is supposed to be with me? Why. Do. I. Feel. Like. This. No girl has ever made me nervous before, I Alek Petrov have never been this nervous in my life. Oh whatever I don't like her. Okay yes I do. I more than like her I love her, but Mai fall in love for life and she is in love with her human, so im screwed…

"Alek? Are you okay? You didn't even turn on the TV. You're just sitting there staring at it. You're weird." She looked at me

Oh no. She's giving me that look. The look where I feel I have to tell her everything I'm thinking. The one that makes me want to tell her how I feel about her.

"Hey jocko you listening? Are you ready to go?" she asked me laughing a little bit

"Oh, yeah sorry I was just thinking about something." I replied getting up and going to her front door.

"So where do you want to go eat King?" I asked as we walked towards the sushi place.

"Well since we started walking to the sushi place and all the other restaurants like beau café (lovely café) and alimenti adorabili (adorable foods) (**made up names**) are in the other direction I guess we can go to the sushi place." She replied as we walked

"Wow I didn't even notice we were walking somewhere. We could go to the other places if you want." I said kind of embarrassed

"No, Alek its fine I like sushi. You know me being a cat and all." She said

"I know you don't mean that, lets go to the penthouse and I'll make us some dinner" I said turning around heading home

"Alek, I said it was fine we can go get sushi." She replied catching up with me since I was walking in the opposite direction

"Chloe it's fine, I know how to cook and I know exactly what to make you. I just have to go to the market." I said now jogging

"But ALEEEEEEEEEEEEK" she whined

"Come on lets go" I was jogging until she passed me and we had a race to the penthouse which I won of course

"Cheater" she glared at me

"How could I cheat King?" I asked walking into the elevator and pressing the 18th button

"You know, you're taller and you had more training and you have longer legs and you um… you… YOU JUST CHEATED OKAY?" she said pouting

"I can't help that I am just better" I laughed getting out of the elevator and opening the door to the apartment.

"Wow you really are a cocky bastard aren't you…" she said following me

"Ha Ha very funny. Okay wait here I'll be right back the market is right down the street" I said walking towards the door

"Wait. What do I do while you're gone?" she asked

"I don't know? Watch tv!" I yelled getting back in the elevator

Chloe's Pov

He's going to make me dinner! Yay. Is this a date? Oh my god. Am I on a date with Alek? Do I like him? Oh lets face it I like him… A lot. Do I love Alek?

I pondered this thought for about 20 minutes until I heard the door open and a British accent saying, "Thank you so much for helping me"

We spent the next hour cooking and splashing each other with water until the door opened and Valentina came in.

"Chloe. Where have you been? Jasmine and I have been waiting for you at your house for over an hour?" she asked clearly irritated

"Well…" I started but I was cut off

"Its my fault. I was on Uniter duty and I asked Chloe if she was hungry and wanted to go get something to eat." He said walking up to her.

"Alek I gave you specific orders to stay with her at her house. Now Jasmine and I have to go and take care of some things but we brought Chloe's clothes and other stuff that she'll need for the time she's staying here. Now Jasmine and I are going to be gone for a month but you guys are excused from school because they think you are going to. This doesn't mean you can just slack off the whole time. You will have training and Mai history lessons with Chris. And Chloe do not tell your mom that Jasmine and I will not be here." Valentina said as Jasmine brought my stuff in and grabbed some suitcases for her and her mom.

As soon as they left Alek got our food and put it on the dining room table.

"Wow this salmon is really good Alek! I never knew you could cook…" I told him before shoving more food in my mouth. (like eating fast not gigantic bites)

"There's a lot of thing you don't know about me King." Alek said finishing his food and taking his plate to the sink.

After we were done eating he and I went to go sit on the couch to watch a movie.

"What shall we watch?" he asked walking to a cabinet

"ROMANCE!" I practically yelled at him

"Woah, geeze don't have to yell I'm right here." He laughed

"Do you have the Vow?" I asked even though I figured they didn't

"Yeah, Jaz loves that movie…" he said heading to what I would guess is Jasmine's room

"Here you go… Can you put it in while I make popcorn?" he asked handing me the DVD

"Yep! And can it be the extra butter one?" I asked him standing up to put the disk in the DVD player

**5 minutes later**

"Ready Alek?" I asked him sitting down on their couch

"Yeah let me just put this in a bowl, you can start it, don't have to wait for me." He said

This is weird, Alek actually being nice, Its kinda sweet. Why isn't he like this all of the time? A nice, sweet, polite boy… oh well better enjoy it while it lasts.

Alek's Pov

Okay _The Vow_ that's a romantic movie right? She wants to watch a romantic movie with me. Alone. At night. Is this a date? Oh god I hope it's a date. This is so easy, not like being with Mimi, with Mimi I would have to plan EVERYTHING and when I mean everything I really do mean everything. What we're going to do, where we're going to do it, when we're going to do it, what we're going to eat, what we're going to talk about while we're doing all of this stuff. And with Chloe it just comes naturally, it's so easy for me to be around her. It takes no planning, I don't need to know what we're going to talk about, I don't have to make it fancy, and I can just enjoy being with her… Okay I sound like a girl.

I go and sit down on the floor by the couch where she is sitting, because I don't know if she wants me to sit there.

"Alek you can sit on the couch you know…" she tells me

"Oh, okay thanks I just didn't know if you wanted me to or not." I reply moving to the couch

**Movie Ends**

(Chloe is sleeping and her feet are across Alek's lap)

After that movie I felt like I was watching forever I look over at Chloe and notice that she's sleeping. Since the guest room is being renovated I pick her up bridal style and walk her into my room, lay her on the bed and go take a shower. When I came back out she is in the same exact position I put her down in. Chuckling a little bit I change into sweats that say Petrov #9 ( see what I did there btw. He's not wearing a shirt to sleep) down the side and slip next to her in my bed. After about 45 minutes of lying there thinking about the strawberry blonde laying next to me I finally drift off to a dream full of Chloe.

**Thanks for reading **

**NOW REVIEW! **


	2. Sharing is Caring

**OH MY GOD. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING :) (Pictures in my Profile)**

Disclaimer: I do not own TNLOCK

Chloe's Dream (Chloe's Pov)

I was walking in a meadow wearing a light yellow gown that look a lot like the ones you would see in a fairy tale, because I didn't know where I was I figured that I should go and explore like Amy and I did when we were little. But I didn't think I would find this. All I saw was Alek standing in front of me smiling and wearing a tux that made him look so hansom. That's when I figured out what this was… it was a wedding. Little did I know it wasn't my wedding., but _hers_. She was walking down the isle wearing a white flowy dress and smiling uncontrollably, and so was Alek.

As soon as she stopped I knew what would happen. Alek would be getting married to Mimi. I tuned out for a few minutes to regain my thoughts and before I knew it I heard the two most dreadful words being spoken with an English accent.

"I Do" he spoke before the minister started talking again.

"Alek." Was all I could say before I woke up screaming.

"CHLOE WAKE UP! IT'S JUST A DREAM!" he yelled as I threw my arms around his neck and started crying

"Chlo? Whats wrong?" he actually sounded worried

"I *sniff* had a *sniff* bad *sniff* dream…" I replied still clinging on to him

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked slowly rubbing my back

"No. I don't want to talk about it." I asked looking around

"Alek why am I in your room. Actually why am I in your bed and why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I asked looking at his perfectly toned 6 pack and the "V" of his hips

"Like what you see King?" He asked smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up. Can you please lead me to your guest room?" I asked him blushing a bit

"It's being renovated so you can stay in here. Valentina's room is off limits to us. And Jasmine's room is a mess. She may look organized on the outside but her room is the messiest place you have ever seen. I'll sleep on the couch." He replied getting up and grabbing a pillow from his bed.

"Alek, this is your room I can sleep on the couch." I said grabbing his arm

"Thanks, but no you cannot sleep on the couch. Your back will be horrible in the morning I'll sleep on the floor. You can sleep on the bed" he replied putting his things on the floor

"Alek! Why are you being so difficult just sleep on the bed!" I replied throwing my arms up in the air.

"Why thank you for letting me sleep in my own bed, you're so thoughtful" he said smirking and laying down next to me.

We both we laying there awkwardly stealing glances at each other every so often until I was tired and fell asleep.

I wake up and find an arm pinning me to a very warm pillow. Except it wasn't a pillow. It was Alek. Oh my god. Alek was not wearing a shirt and hugging me in his sleep. Although he was not conscious it was still nice to be this close to him. I have always thought that Alek was attractive and that maybe we might end up talking once but never in my life would I think that I would be sleeping in Alek's bed righ next to him.

"gurhgns" I heard Alek grunt, he was starting to wake up and since I didn't want him to think I was a creepy person who watches people while they are sleeping I pretended to still be sleeping.

"Chloe are you awake?" he asked

Ignore him Chloe… Maybe he'll leave or go to sleep and save me the embarrassment of sleeping in the same bed as him.

Alek's Pov

"Chloe are you awake?" I asked her not knowing if she was awake or not.

I was still a little groggy but I sat up. That's when I realized I had her pinned up against my body. Talk about awkward, but since she was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her I just put my head down and fell into a dreamless sleep. When I woke up again it was 12:00 and Chloe and I were in the same position.

"Chlo, you have to wake up. I'll bring your clothes into the room but then you have to wake up. I'll go make some breakfast now WAKE UP!" I kind of yelled the last part

I stood up and went to the living room, grabbed her bag and brought it back to my room.

After about 30 minutes she came out in her normal outfit and she looked stunning. I had just finished making pancakes and bacon.

"Hey." She said

"Have a nice sleep?" I asked her

"ehh… I was being held to a person all night but other than that it was fine."

"You could have slept somewhere else! You didn't have to sleep in my bed" I told her

"Okay that's where you're wrong. You're the one that insisted that I sleep on your bed. You didn't let me sleep on the couch because it would've hurt my back" she spat back with a glare

"Woah, you don't have to be mad… just eat, and you still have to go to work in a few hours." I said

"What? I still have to go to work! Are you serious?" she replied shocked

"Just because you don't have to go to school doesn't mean you can slack off on the other things that you made a commitment to." I said right before she kicked me over in the chair and I fell over.

"Serves you right" was all she said before we ate in silence and got ready to go shopping.

Not the first thing on my list of to-do's with Chloe but I was going to be with her and that was fine with me. After about felt like 10 hours of walking around and carrying 100 pounds of clothes, it was time for her to go to work. So I dropped her off and went to take her clothes back to the apartment.

Chloe's Pov

After an hour of folding clothes Alek came back and sat down in the coffee shop and read. Ugh I hate folding, it takes so long and Lana never helps me. All she does is talk on the phone and order me around.

"Chloe!" Oh no… it was Brian

"Oh, hey Brian" I said glancing at Alek to see if he was listening, and sure enough there he was glairing at Brian from 15 feet away.

"What are you doing after work? Want to go have dinner with me" he asked looking very excitedly.

"Umm… Brian I don't think I can. I'm staying with Alek fo-" I started before I was cut off.

"Alex. You're staying with that jerk? Why did mommy kick you out of your house because you spend too much time with him?" he yelled

"It's Alek. And you have no right to say that he is a jerk. You don't even know him. Anyway my mother is on a business trip and is LETTING me stay with him. If you don't mind I would like to get back to work." I said walking away

"Fine. But when he breaks you heart I'll be waiting with an 'I told you so.'" He yelled walking out the door.

"Hey it's Brian right?" I heard a british accent say

"Yeah. Why?" he replied

"You have no right to talk to Chloe that way." he practically yelled

The rest of the day was kind of a blur, but basically Alek and Brian yelled at each other and Lana yelled at me because the boys that are fighting over me are making the customers angry.

6:00 p.m.

"Alek I'm closing can you help me?" I asked him

"Yeah, what do you need me to do?" he replied walking over to me

"Umm. Can you grab that pair of jeans on the top shelf for me? I need it for a customer tomorrow." She asked counting the drawer to see how much cash they had made that day.

"Ooh we made a lot today." She said excitedly

"Hahaha okay, hurry up I'm hungry we have to go get some dinner because I am not cooking again…" he said

"Okay! Let me go get my bag and we can go." I told him

"Where do you want to go today?" Alek asked

"Oh I'm in the mood for French so, beau café." I said as I locked up

"Okay lets go." We headed in the direction of Valentina's bugatti veyron

"Wow the Mai really are doing well…" I said shocked that Valentina would have a car this expensive

"Like it?" he said smirking

"How did she have enough money to buy this?" I asked still shocked

"Valentina? This is my car Chlo." He laughed

"Oh. I knew that... Wait, how did you afford this car?" I replied getting in.

"Well before my parents, died they left me some money, they were as you could say, royalty." He said getting a little bit choked up I guess he really didn't talk about his family that much.

"Oh, I'm sorry Alek. I didn't know." I told him as we drove to Beau Café.


	3. Are we on a date?

**Hi. Sorry its been so long I was sick and I had a lot of homework so… yeah here's chapter 3**

**And sadly I do not own Chloe King :( **

_"Well before my parents, died they left me some money, they were as you could say, royalty." He said getting a little bit choked up I guess he really didn't talk about his family that much._

_"Oh, I'm sorry Alek. I didn't know." I told him as we drove to Beau Café_

Alek's Pov

"Alek? Are you okay? You haven't said anything for a while…" Chloe asked me

" Huh? Sorry. What were you saying?" I said looking over at her

"I asked you what it was like when you first moved here." She repeated

"Oh, well it was different. In Britain everyone was so polite and when I got here to the states some man shoved me and I was almost hit with a car." I said with a smirk but secretly it was hard to talk about. "I left my family in Britain, sure they didn't really want me but they raised me."

"Alek, I'm so sorry they didn't understand. Is that why you don't want me to tell my mom?" she looked at me

"I just don't want what happened to me to happen to you. I care for you Chloe." I cannot believe I just said that. She is never going to talk to me again.

Chloe's Pov

I couldn't help but blush, he said he cared for me. By the time we got to Beau Café it was 6:30, which was pretty early since we drove like 50 miles… I have to say, it wasn't the best idea to drive this far for dinner. But hey what can I say, I like French food!

"Chloe we're here." Alek said getting out of the car

"Oh, I knew that. Sorry I zoned out for a little while…" I said as he opened my door and led me inside the restaurant.

"Hi, I called from the car. Reservation for Petrov." Alek told some girl at a counter in front of the restaurant.

"Oh, yes here it is. Would you like to sit in a booth?" she asked Alek trying to push her boobs out towards him.

"Yes, that would be great" he said as he grabbed my hand. She saw this and she looked really pissed.

"Okay, follow me" she replied grabbing two menus and walking to the back

"Your seat sir." She said looking at him. Clearly still trying to flirt with him. To be honest I am used to being with Alek and girls throwing themselves at him. But it didn't usually bother me this much, they usually stopped by now but this chick wouldn't, she was starting to get on my nerves so I did what I thought would make her leave.

"Excuse me? Yeah, could you be a dear and stop flirting my boyfriend and go get us some water?" I almost yelled at her

"uph" she stomped off

"Boyfriend?" he laughed

"Oh shut up Alek. She was just being really annoying" I replied looking at my menu

"Okay… Whatever you say Chlo." He said

After we were done eating the annoying waitress came back and asked us if we wanted dessert… and because I was with Alek it was already decided… He ordered a chocolate cake slice :). YUMMY most girls would feel awkward eating in front of the "sex god" of the 11th grade. But I just didn't care at all.

"Okay, hun." The waitress said

"Thanks and can you bring it in a to go box please?" he kinda yelled as she left for the kitchen

When she brought the cake it was about 8 o'clock. Apparently I eat verry slowly… when she brought the bill I was too slow to grab it and Alek didn't let me see it…. But when the bill came back and he had to sign for it I got to see it…. THE BILL WAS FOR 74.23 DOLLARS! WHAT THE HECK DID WE EAT ANYWAY? GOLD?!

Alek's Pov

"Chloe… if you don't get out of the car I am going to carry you out of it…" I told her standing outside the door of my car.

"NO. I WANT MY CAKE!" She yelled

"We can eat it upstairs! You just have to get out of the car first!" I said trying to drag her out of the car

"NOOOOOOOOOOO…" she yelled as I picked her up bridal style and walked into the building from the garage under it.

"ALEK. PUT ME DOWN. I WANT TO GO TO STARBUCKS!" she screamed hitting me as I put her down.

"Fine, but we have to go upstairs."

We walked into Starbucks as she ordered her Venti Vanilla bean crème frappuccino, and me ordering my Venti iced chai tea latte. I paid as she went to go sit down at a table. When our drinks finally were done I grabbed them and brought it to her, and we left. When we got into the elevator I debated whether or not I was going to tell her how I felt. After the 6th beep I decided I was going to tell her.

"Chloe?" I asked

"Yep?" she chimed

"So… What do you think about going to see a movie tonight…?" I replied nervously

"L-like a date?" she looked at me

"Yeah, I mean no. I don't know. Do you want it to be?" This felt awkward…

"Uh… Yeah. But before we go can I change first?" I smiled

"No problem. I'll go order the tickets." I replied just as the door opened on the 15th floor and she walked into the elevator.

"Kara." I spat

"Alek, what are you doing here?" she glared at Chloe

"My girlfriend and I are going to a movie but we're going to change first. What are you doing here?" I tried not to scream at her

"I was just about to visit Jason and see if he wanted to go to Beau Café for dinner." She replied

"Oh, well tell him I said hello." I said stepping aside showing her

"Kara Jameson" she said walking closer to Chloe for what I think was a hug

"Chloe King." She said actually giving her a hug

"Alek. We need to talk." Kara said before getting off the elevator at the 17th floor

"So… How do you know Kara?" Chloe asked looking at me

"She was my ex girlfriend before I met Mimi" I said grabbing my keys out of my pocket to open the door to the pent house.

"Oh… I'm going to go change. I'll be right back" she said going into my bathroom

Chloe's POV

His ex girlfriend was really pretty. She had Light brown wavy hair, grey eyes; she was really skinny, and quite tall. She was prettier than any person I have ever seen. Why would Alek break up with her anyway? When I was finished changing into a simple white nirvana t-shirt, skinny jeans, and brown knee length boots.

"Chloe you ready yet?" Alek yelled from the living room

"Yup almost. Let me get my bag first." I said grabbing my bag and looking in the mirror one last time before going to the living room where he was watching some basketball game.

"Finally, the movie starts in like 20 minutes." He replied taking my hand.

"So what movie are we going to see?" I asked

"Paranormal Activity 4, I think. I don't remember I ordered them such a long time ago." He said smirking at me

"Well sorry I take so long getting ready… I'm not perfect like some other girls." I said talking about Kara.

"Chloe you know that's not what I meant." He said looking me in the eyes.

"I know but all I can think about is why you would ever break up with her. She's perfect, skinny, pretty, and tall." I said turning away from him.

"Chloe she broke up with me. We, did something and she said we were done." He explained

"What was the thing you did?" I asked kinda scared what he was going to say

"We were… Together, in that way…" he said looking kind of ashamed

"Oh… Well we better go if you want to see the movie." I said getting out of the elevator

"Okay, which car do you want to take then?" he asked when we waked to the garage

"I don't know the one we were in when we went to eat?" I said looking at like 10 cars

"Okay lets go." he said as we got into the car.

**OMG I AM SOOOO SORRY AGAIN... But here's the 3rd chapter. I promise I'll write faster...**

**OH YEAH! BEFORE I FORGET, THERES LINKS IN MY PROFILE :P**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**\/**


	4. The Problem

**Hiii okay so I had some time today to write so here you go. Sorry if its not that good..**

**I don't own TNLOCK**

**(Kara is going to be in this chapter and in case you weren't sure what was happening Alek and Kara… slept together… and I'm not sure where I'm going to go with this so if you have any suggestions just let me know.)**

Alek's Pov

I can't believe I ran into Kara today… We met back when I visited London a year ago. She's supposed to be there, not here in San Francisco living in my building. This just ruined the perfect day.

"Hey Chlo?" I asked

"Yeah" she said looking up from her phone

"Maybe we shouldn't go to the movie.." I said glancing at her

"Oh" she replied I swear I saw her start to frown

"No, it's not that I don't want to go with you it's just I want a day with you where we can just do whatever and nobody can ruin it." I said

"Really? Do you really want to do that?" she sounded happy

"Yeah I really do Chloe. I want us to have a day with just us, whatever we want." I said turning the car around.

"That sounds really fun Alek we should do it soon like this weekend or something" she said looking back at her phone as it buzzed

Chloe's Pov

I wonder what were going to do on this day full of us. Maybe we can watch movies in the apartment while drinking hot chocolate and cuddling… Omg thank god he can't tell what I'm thinking talk about awkward.

"We can't this weekend we have to present you to the London pride and the rest of the prides in Europe." He said looking over at me

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER?!" I screamed

"Sorry, I didn't think about it till just now." He replied not looking sorry

"Well is it on Saturday or Sunday? What if I didn't have a dress Alek?" I asked looking at him

"Didn't we just go shopping this afternoon?"

"Yeah, bu-but I didn't get anything that I can wear in front of a whole bunch of prides!" I said throwing my hands up in the air

"Well it's on Sunday at 6:00 and I think its in the four seasons hotel ballroom or something. Valentina set us up to stay there for a few nights before and after. So start packing we have to be there by 10:00 am tomorrow morning." He said going into the parking lot of the pent house.

"Okay but can we go shopping for a dress for me to meet the other prides?" I asked getting out of the car

"Yup sure anything for you Chlo. But we have to go after we check into the hotel." He said looking at me

ohmygod. Ohmygod. Oh. My. God. He said anything for me I wonder if he likes me… Why would he… He has Kara and Mimi and all the other popular cheerleaders at school like Keira, Vanessa, and Taylor.

"Okay haha thanks" I said as we got into the elevator

"Well I don't know about you but I am exhausted. Want to go to bed?" He replied yawning

"I'll meet you in there I just have to talk to Amy because I haven't talked to her in a while and she is probably freaking out by now" I said grabbing my phone from my pocket and seeing that there were 12 missed calls from Amy, 8 texts from her, 2 missed calls from Brian, and 3 texts from him, and 4 voicemails I guess I haven't checked it all day since I've been with Alek.

Text 1

**From: **Amy at 11:24 am

Hey Chlo where are you?

Text 2

**From: **Amy at 11:53 am

Seriously Chlo if you don't answer I will hunt you down

Text 3

**From: **Amy at 1:11 pm

WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!

Text 4

**From:** Amy at 1:20 pm

CHLOE ANN VICTORIA KING ANSWER YOUR PHONE.

Text 5

**From: **Amy at 3:39 pm

I called Brian to see if you were with him… He said no…

Text 1

**From: **Brian at 3:41 pm

Hey Chloe, Amy called me and asked me where you were. Where are you by the way? Do you want to go get some lunch?

Text 6

**From: **Amy at 7:48 pm

Are you with Alek?

Text 2

**From: **Brian at 8:01 pm

I guess you're away from your phone, let me know if you do want to go grab some lunch.

Text 7

**From: **Amy at 9:12 pm

ARE YOU?! IS THAT WHY YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING?!

Text 3

**From: **Brian at 9:28

Didn't know if I already asked you but do you want to go see a movie Sunday night? I saw a good commercial that I think you'd like.

Text 8

**From:** Amy 10:23

CHLOE KING. I AM GOING TO ALEK'S APARTMENT RIGHT NOW IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME!

Wow… I didn't expect I would have that many missed texts… or calls… or voicemails…. I'm just surprised that my mom wasn't one of the missed calls. Usually she calls me 10 times a day even when she knows where I am and what I'm doing. She must be on a plane for the meeting.

"Okay well night Chlo" Alek said walking into his room

"Night"

After he went inside his bedroom I decided it was time to call my best friend.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM MYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I yelled as she picked up

"Chloe. I called you like a 100 million times. Why didn't you answer? Were you on a date? Are you and Alek dating? Do you like him? Wow I'm stupid of course you like him HE'S ALEK PETROV! Or were you with Brian? To tell you the truth I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out with Brian cause he doesn't treat you like Alek does… with Alek you seem happier; you don't have to worry when you're with him because he's mai and you can kiss him. Alek also looks happier when you guys are together he looks like he's luckiest person in the world." She said not taking a breath

"Wait what? I thought you were like 'team brian' or something. And how do you know he's not thinking about someone else like Kara?" I said clearly annoyed

"KARA?! WHO'S KARA?"

"Don't tell anyone okay?" I said almost yelling which probably wasn't a good idea considering the person in this conversation is "sleeping" in the next room

"Promise" she said

"Okay… Kara is Alek's ex… I don't really know anymore, except that they umm… slept together and then she broke up with him." I said trying to be really quiet

"WHAT?! WHEN?! HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?!" she screamed

"I don't know exactly when but it was like last ye-" I replied over the phone until it was taken away from me

Alek's Pov

"Amy? Hey it's Alek. We met last year when I was visiting London and we starting dating and when I was supposed to come back before school started she decided to throw me a surprise party. There were lots of people I met there and someone brought some alcohol and I don't really remember the rest to be honest." I said after Chloe went to the bathroom to shower

"H-hi Alek, sorry I wasn't trying to snoop or anything I was just wondering…" Amy replied clearly embarrassed

"No problem it just I needed to tell someone that" I said

"Have you really never told anyone that?" she asked

"Never" I said looking to see if Chloe was coming back

"I think you should go for it with Chloe. I know how you feel about her. and I know for a fact she doesn't like Brian anymore." Amy replied

"What?" I was scared now not only because someone knew that I had feelings for Chloe but she knew the exact feelings I had

"Go and ask her out! I know she wants to but I have to go now good luck!" she said before I heard Chloe coming out of the bathroom

"Thanks Amy" I was genuinely thankful

"Anytime Alek" she said before I hung up


	5. Reality

**Hey! I am super sorry that I havent written in a while… I had to study a lot for finals :/ haha… does anybody actually read this anymore? Do you guys want me to continue? Oh and sorry this one is kinda short…**

**I (sadly) don't own TNLOCK**

Chloe's Pov

Since my phone was violently ripped out of my hands I decided that it was a better time than never to go take a shower. I mean it's not like he's going to tell her a secret I don't know already. Would he keep things from me? He kept Kara from me, what was she talking about before when she said "we need to talk." What if she had his kid or something?! Okay going to take a shower before I completely freak out.

"Hey it's Alek. We met last year when I was visiting London and we starting dating and when I was supposed to come back before school started she decided to throw me a surprise party. There were lots of people I met there and someone brought some alcohol and I don't really remember the rest to be honest." I heard Alek say into the phone

I know I shouldn't be snooping but when your best friend is talking to the person you're in love with you really don't have any control with it. Did I just admit that I love Alek? Does it even matter anymore we have school in a few days and it'll go back to almost normal, he'll be with his jock friends, the cheerleaders (including Keira), and I'll be back with Amy and Paul. Wow I need to stop snooping and take a shower..

"Alek?" I yelled sticking my head out of the bathroom door

"Yeah Chlo?" I replied walking down the hallway towards the bathroom.

"Can you please get me a towel… and some clothes?" I asked kind of quickly

"Oh… umm… yeah…"

"Here you go, I couldn't find your clothes so I gave you some of mine that should fit you." He handed me sweats (with Petrov #9 on them) and a plain white v-neck shirt.

"Thanks" I said grabbing them touching his hand, which gave me this weird feeling like I could feel what he was. I thought Valentina said this couldn't happen between Mai.

*After getting dressed*

Alek's Pov

That was weird, I felt like Chloe was in my head. I better talk to Valentina as soon as possible. Asdfghjkl. So. Tired. Ugh I also have to talk to Kara… I'll visit her in the morning I guess…

"Chloe King" I said as she walked into the room

"Alekzandr Petrov" she replied which made me smile. She made me smile.

"Tired yet? Cause I am exhausted." I told her getting into my bed

"Well I am too, so… couch…" she said turning around

"No. Chloe we're not doing this again. You are sleeping next to me not only because it's easier to protect you, but my bed is more comfortable than the couch." I said jumping up from the bed and standing in front of the door so she couldn't go out.

"Something's telling me that you want to sleep with me." she said smirking

"Oh shut up Chloe King, who wouldn't." I replied not even thinking

"Wait. That came out wrong…" I quickly said before she started laughing.

"I think someone needs some sleep…" she said dragging my arm to my bed

Chloe's Pov

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was knocked out. Weirdly enough my dreams were really like real life, Alek and I would talk, then joke, then I would say something that would get him mad, which would make him storm off to his room only to come out 10 minutes later, tell me not to waste my lives on a person like him, which would then make me mad and storm off and then I would come out apologize and we would end up making out on the couch, or his bed, or the roof, or my roof, or my bed, or school… Let me just tell you, there have been a lot of making out moments between us in my dreams.

Alek's Pov (AN: sorry for switching pov's so much)

When I woke up I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 9:45. We had to check into the hotel at 10 but, oh well I am a Petrov they wont mind. Seeing that Chloe was still sleeping I decided that I should go talk to Kara, so I left a note for Chloe, got dressed and headed for the 15th floor. As soon as I knocked on the door I knew this was a bad idea.


End file.
